After All Those Years Of Pain
by JaneTK143
Summary: This is a short story about Bubbles and her lost love. They finally meet again after ALL THOSE YEARS. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any errors.


After All Those Years Of Pain

Bubbles POV

Boomer and I have been dating for quite a while now. We have been dating for I'd say for about 4 years.

I fished my key out of my book bag and opened my mansion door. I greeted my grandmother and went upstairs.

I found a note on my bed with my window wide open.

'Sorry but I have to leave. There has been a problem therfor I am no longer able to stay in this town.  
I will miss and I will always love you. Good-bye. -Boomer.'

I bit my bottom lip to refrain from crying. I decided to get some fresh air outside. I walked into the woods and I found the place where Boomer and I would always go to. There were colorful flowers every where. So many that you can;t even keep count of.

I sat there admiring the flowers. It was a very beautiful sight but it reminded me of him.

'Oh, how much I wonder... where is he?' I thought to myself.

Boomer's POV

It pained me so much... SO MUCH to give her that letter, but I had to leave. It was either her or me. I couldn't have anything happen to her, so I had no other chance to leave with my brothers. 'STUPID HIM!'  
I thought to myself. Why would he chose us. Why not another three boys. I don't even want to go with him...but if it means protecting my precious Bubbles, then I would do anything. I just hope... hope she will always remember me...

FOUR YEARS LATER

Bubbles' POV

"La, la la , la la" I hummed as I skipped to the park. I didn't give a fuck if people called me childish just mind their own fucking buisness! I had a boyfriend, but I always had a feeling he didn't love me even though he always was showing it. I was thinking about my boyfriend, Blaster when another boy came across my mind. The boy I have loved for a while, the boy I thought was the one, the boy who left me, and the boy I don't think I am over with. I stopped humming. I stopped skipping, and my smile became a frown.  
'I miss him... a lot... but I have a boyfriend and should be focusing on him' I thought to myself as I began to continue walking to the park. When I got there, again my smile became a frown, and I always knew that I shouldn't have trusted him. That no-good lying, bitch! I stomped to my counter part and my boyfriend. I smacked him across the face... hard. I think that it could have knocked him out, but instead he was still concious... 'DAMN' I thought. I kicked him in the balls and I crushed his heart like a grape, and I could have done it literally but something told me to stop. I have already crushed his heart just like mine already was. I just ran away after giving a huge beating.

I was running far far away. I didn't dare turn back. I was running with tears flowing down my cheeks when I bumped into someone... someone that I thought I wouldn't see EVER again. I shot up and stared at him. I began to cry even more, but I wiped my tears away and with that, I dashed away. I was so sad that I didn't notice where I was running. I just stopped running and rested against a tree to catch my breath. I was in a delicate state when I was heart-broken by Blaster, and it was like I was broken in two when I saw the love of my life... after all these years I couldn't believe he was back. 'Boomer is back' I thought to myself as I was resting under an oak tree. After a couple minutes of resting I was back on my feet. I looked around the unfamiliar town I was standing in. I looked and looked... I was completely LOST. I just started to walk again.

I was walking when I heard footsteps trailing behind me. My pace grew alittle faster, and as did the mysterious person. When the 'stalker' walked alittle faster almost cathing up to me, I broke into a run. I was running so fast I thought my lungs were going to burst. I began to slowly walk again cathing my breath. I once again heard the footsteps trailing behind me again. I finally got the guts and spun around quickly. No one was there. It was starting to get dark and it was scaring me. I slowly turned my head around and screamed. I jumped back. 'I shouldn't have turned around' I thought to myself as I kept stepping away from 'the one who got away.' He was just walking closer as I was stepping back with his arms opened as if he were wanting to have a hug. I just spun around again but there he was again. I just dropped down on my knees covering my face hoping that it was just my imagination.

I felt two arms wrap around me, comforting me as I was covering my face. I turned up to see him again. I wasn't ready to see him. I was still greiving. "W-Why did you leave me?" I heard the words slip from my lips. He didn't say anything. I got out of his grip and started to run away again but I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into a long hug. I was relaxed yet curious after all the years he was gone.

"W-Why did you leave me?" I repeated again.

"I had no choice" he replied with his soft sweet voice.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked looking up. 'Wow he has gotten taller.' I thought to myself as I lifted me head.

"I was forced to by 'HIM" he said with venom in his voice when he mentioned 'you know whose' name.

"Now we can be together" he replied in his calm voice.

"B-But what about 'HIM" I said as I looked at him with worry in my eyes. I mean I would know because I always use my worried eyes.

"Oh 'HIM' my brothers and I killed that Bitch so we can be the love of our lives." he said with his charming voice which made me blush.

"We need to get home it is getting late." I replied still hugging him tenderly.

"Lets wait and savor this moment together he said as held me closer to him in a possesive manner. I simply agreeed and we stayed in that very spot together for a while, enjoying our time together.

After all those years... I knew there was always a piece of me missing... and now it's back. 


End file.
